halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dekanate
is a lie, a fiction born of pride and arrogance. It is no law of the galaxy, merely the instrument of its suffering. If you will but lift the walls that seal your minds, I can show you a new path. The next step in the cosmos' evolution.|The Dekanate's heresy}} The Dekanate, born Duty Brings Endless Journey, was a and a member of the . A veteran of the and several outlying conflicts, the Dekanate distinguished himself as one of the Forerunners' most capable warriors during the . Given command of a fleet of warships, the Dekanate participated in many engagements against the Flood and often acted as a vanguard for Forerunner offensives. The Dekanate was one of the few Forerunners to survive the firing of the Halo array and reemerged several millenia later during the 26th century. Biography The Warrior-Servant Early Life Although very little is known of Forerunner chronology, the who would eventually become the Dekanate was born approximately 110, 000 years before humanity's "common era" on one of the 's outlying worlds. The latest in a long line of Warrior-Servants, Duty Brings Endless Journey was groomed from infancy to eventually take up arms in defense of the Ecumene and the Forerunners' Mantle of Responsibility. Alongside his elder brother, Yearning For Grace, Duty trained hard in the warrior arts. Both brothers longed to please their father, a high ranking commander within the elite Promethean branch of the Ecumene military. Yearning and Duty were held to a high standard by their father, who pushed both of them to excel in their training and studies and often played his sons against each other to see how they reacted to the pressure. Despite the manufactured competition, Duty was very close to his elder brother and looked up to Yearning for advice and guidance. But Duty's relationship with Yearning was abruptly cut off when his eldest brother grew sick of their father's strict expectations and rebelled by inciting a premature into adulthood and abruptly leaving home to join the Ecumene's fleets in their ongoing . Shocked and saddened by his brother's departure, Duty found solace in his studies. He pushed himself harder than ever in order to meet his father's expectations and numb the pain Yearning's disobedience had brought to their family. In spite of his grief, Duty soon surpassed his brother and earned his father's long-coveted approval. Unlike Yearning, Duty observed the appropriate rituals and underwent his mutation into a mature Warrior-Servant only after his father had granted his approval. Granted a low-level posting within the Ecumene fleet, Duty's elation at his success was brought low when news arrived that Yearning had been killed in battle against the humans. Determined to avenge his brother and honor his family line, Duty assumed his posting within the fleet in time to take part in the . During the campaign against the human capital world, Duty distinguished himself when human warriors boarded his assigned vessel and wiped out most of the senior officers. Rallying the surviving crew, the junior Warrior-Servant annihilated the boarding parties and regained control of the ship. Duty and what remained of the crew then re-manned their posts and continued to fight against humanity's orbital defenses. The ship fought with distinction, but took severe damage and most of its remaining crew was killed. Duty, one of only a handful of survivors, was recognized for his bravery and skill by the himself. Though he had realized his dream of military glory, Duty was deeply shaken by the bloodshed he had witnessed. As the campaign drew to a close, Duty was deployed to Charum Hakkor's surface, where he again distinguished himself in ground combat against the human and defenders. The fall of Charum Hakkor brought about the end of the Human-Forerunner War. The Ecumene punished the humans severely, annihilating their civilization and devolving humanity itself into several lesser sub-species. Although the punishment was considered a justifiable consequence for opposition to the Mantle of Responsibility, Duty was greatly troubled by the extreme violence with which his people had "upheld" their duty to the Mantle. Though raised to revere the Mantle and the Forerunners' role within its galactic order, Duty began to harbor quiet doubts about its true value. Further Advancement Duty's successes in battle had won many honors for both him and his family. Personality and Traits Category:Forerunners